ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Palborough Project
BCNM basics Went in as whm/sch (me), sam, drg You're fighting an average bomb it seems. When he's damaged, he grows, and it's possible that his attacks get stronger, we weren't completely paying attention. After some percentage of life was gone (or perhaps it was a particular TP move, again, not sure exactly), the main guy will spawn a small bomb that only does Self-Destruct once and dies. This doesn't seem to be stunnable, and the move took off about 1/4th to 1/3rd of the sam's (the main tank's) health. I only needed to use Sublimation once. Dropped fire fewell, a vile elixer, 2 adaman ores, a mahogany log and creed seal: head. These new fights seems to drop seals, nifty. So maybe the load outs are synergy stuff, v.elixers, synth mats and seals? Okay just wiped with our second orb.... This time our sam 2hr'd and did a lot of damage all at once making the bomb grow to about double or triple its normal size. Then it did a tp move we think and spawned two self-destructors. It seems that the larger the bomb is when it randomly does the move to spawn its helpers, the more helpers it spawns. Needless to say, we took two SDs in the face at the same time and wiped in a rather messy fashion. (Berserk seems to reset bomb back to its small size? he liked to use it alot.) So the key here is to do moderate damage over time instead of spike damage, so that the bomb stays small and only pops out a single SD helper. --Morari 05:36, May 10, 2011 (UTC) solo zerg 99sam/49nin using the new delve GK Uguisumaru @rank 11 and using red curry buns. I only tried this set up because i found killing on smn is way to long this way took less than 2min.... i zoned in using the tele dude in lower jueno, i meditated i used the af2+2 hands so most of the time i enterd with 160tp. once that was done i trade the orb went to where i could see the nm used shadows>hasso>sekkanoki>sengikori then engaed the nm. took about 2 hits and equipd my ws gear then kasha>shoha=light. i tped up to 100 made sure shadows were good then hagakure>kozen-ittai>shoha= frag. by this point the nm has goten a bit large and only has a cpl hits left in it give it one last ws to kill it or mele to win. i hope this helps anyone looking into this fight in all its a very fast fight this way its just real stingy with the ring ^0^; - kabong in bismark Adds are not time based Won 3/3 last night with RDM RDM BLM, never saw any adds with each fight taking 5-8minutes. Can be grav'd to kite around the BC while you nuke away at it. Very straightfoward mage burn, would only ever tp once, which seemed to be berserk. Kujah2010 00:57, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Easy fight, can be done on many way. Is true that WS and Self-Destruct make ~1000, but only if you do no dispel it Bersek... if you dispel it the fight go more easly. Paralyze and slow proc most. We have make yesterday 3 Min fight on Mnk/nin Whm/rdm Blm/Rdm, Blm not full mp at start fight. SMN Solo Soloable SMN99/RDM49, fought on Darksday, summoning magic skill with gear was only 390, protect 3, shell 2, barfire, refresh only buffs. Spinning dive spam using relic feet and sacrifice torque with Leviathan missing one Spinning Dive. Converted once at end of fight but probably didn't need to. This thing hits hard, make sure to kite it all the way across the map, and run away from it when you summon so your avatar picks it up. No ward pacts used. Cure 4 and regen used as needed. Notable gear: af3+2 full set, fay crozier -3 perp/-3 bpd/+4 pet: magic attack bonus, and the usual suspects. Finished in 10 min, 21 sec. No drop. Failed on second attempt, got caught in the multi-bomb self destruct. Good luck! - Thydonon, Asura 3xSmn Did the fight with 3 smn. all of us used leviathan and spinning dive. Was incredibly easy, just have t STAY AWAY when it pops the adds. It seems to grow two sizes, then spawn 1 or 2 adds and return to normal size. The adds self-destruct shortly after being spawned. Basically, summon leviathan, run in to assault and BP, and run away until you're ready to BP again, and keep lots of distance between yourself and the adds, might even want to stay away when it gets big. We did 7 runs, and went 1/7 on the fervor ring and 1/7 on the fracas grenade. - Earwig on Asura Thinkreddie 04:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) RDM Solo Can be soloed by a well geared RDM/SCH with some difficulty. NM is susceptible to Gravity and Bind but will grow resistance. Recommended to start off with Chainspell. Seemed resistant to all but Fire elemental damage. Only used Berserk, never once summoned any adds. EvilSunya 08:37, August 2nd, 2011 (UTC)